Talk:Lu Piao/@comment-36514499-20180905202006
editing notes questionable phrases Lu Piao is a very lazy individual, lacking in ambition but he's willing to work harder when following the lead of those around him. You should either get rid of the phrase very lazy individual or lacking in ambition. Or you could put it as he is lazy because he lacks ambition. He is a loyal friend to Nie Li and does not approve of the way she belittles the commoner students in the class. So when Nie Li is sent to stand at the back of the classroom, he decides to join him along with Du Ze and the trio.1 Could we get a bit more info about what Nie Li did that Lu Piao is willing to join him at the back of the class besides just Lu Piao being a loyal friend. Honestly, Lu Piao couldn't care less and only wants to do enough to get by with his dad. Is this another case of you using an idiom I am unfamiliar with because it seems like you tried to use the term get by but I am unsure how that relates to the phrase with his dad. Du Ze is in the classroom and witnesses when Nie Li discredits Sacred family be revealing the source of one of their inscription patterns.20 Did you mean to say Lu Piao instead of Du Ze? Nie Li takes the two captured leaders to the Alchemy Association to be interrogated. In this case who is the second leader? Because while Shen Ming's name is mentioned the other leader's is not, or did you not include the name because that is not something Lu Piao would know. Each answer of Lu Piao puts him in a tighter spot with Xiao Xue angrily twisting his ear harder on each turn. This is probably another idiom that doesn't quite translate for me and I feel doesn't quite fit the situation. Unless of course this is an attempt at a play on words using a slightly altered idiom in which case I would tentatively remind you that this is a wiki post and as far as I know the job of a wiki post is to convey info as clearly as possible. This is a reworded version that I think is a little more clear. Each answer Lu Piao gives puts him in a tighter spot with Xiao Xue who angrily twists his ear harder each time he answers her. At first she started to yell hit him like normal, but then she noticed his friends and her personality completely changed. Please reread the first phrase of this sentence and clarify your meaning. Though the situation made her nervous, she trusted that Nie Li would be able to safely get them out of the Silver Winged Family's grasp. She? Who is this She and why doesn't she have a name. Despite his warning that it will be very painful, Duan Jian readily agrees and swears loyalty to Nie Li. Unless you want to put the statement 'it will be very painful' in quotes will should be changed to would to fit the tense of the rest of the section potential missing info The Ten Millennium Spatial Array Arc during this arc didn't Lu Piao share a story of trying to break through the barrier as a child and while this is not a story that is vital to the plot it is a story from his life and so should it not be included? And because there was an issue of proof last time https://www.hatigarmscans.net/manga/tales-of-demons-and-gods/chapter-146/1 . questionable edits Gain a Cultivation Arc Lu Piao's Cultivation: I made an edit that I would like you to check and make sure I did not screw up any of the info.